Promises Kept
by Gemmi92
Summary: The year is 1934 and The Great Depression rages on. Edward Cullen moves to North Dakota, only to find himself a piano tutor to a wealthy young woman who seems stuck in a life of endless courtships and etiquette lessons. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

"The Great Depression rages on, but it has done nothing to affect our lives. How can that be classed as fair? How can I sit here and learn to play an instrument which, may I add, I have no interest in, whilst there are families struggling to put food on their tables?"

A small smile pulled at his lips as the girl next to him complained. She moved to stand from the long bench at the piano and wander around the grand dining hall. Her hand trailed over the mahogany table as she wandered down the length of it. Large window panes trailed down one of the four walls, allowing the sunlight to stream through.

"The Great Depression is possibly affecting you too," he reminded her.

She turned to look at him a hand on the table and other on her hip as she shook her head slowly. It took her a few moments to turn and look outside of the window, a great forest rolling into the distance beyond the vast green lawn.

"I hardly see how," she responded, sinking down to sit in the end seat at the dining table. "Father comes home every night after scarcely doing anything during the day. Hundreds of companies have suffered, but father seems to keep afloat."

He stood up and placed his hands behind his back, one foot slowly moving in front of the other as he also moved down the twenty five seat table. He kept his eyes set on her before looking to the

"We both know that your father has family money he kept safe," he replied and settled down in the seat next to hers. He watched her push a hand through her blonde curls, her green eyes finding his sparkling orbs. "You do not need to worry, Evelyn."

"But I do worry," she complained. "I know that people are suffering everywhere, not just Wahpeton, but I also know that there are more states than North Dakota. I would love to visit them one day."

He took a moment to watch Evelyn as she dropped her elbows to the table and cupped her chin in her hands. Her eyes remained set on his, and she wondered if he knew of the gossip which circulated the town. She suspected he would have an idea. He seemed to know everything she thought.

"Evelyn!"

The girl sighed loudly and grumbled under her breath, her head hitting the table for a moment as she heard his familiar voice. She picked her head up after a moment or two, the sight of her father entering the dining hall enough to make her consider standing and leaving.

"Father," she responded. "Edward and I were just finishing my piano lesson."

"Is that why you are sat at the dining table?" he asked back from her and she nonchalantly shrugged at his word, choosing to keep her lips set in a straight line. "And you do not lounge at the table in such a fashion, Evelyn. You are hardly acting like a proper lady, are you?"

She sat up straight and dropped her hands into her lap. Edward kept still, his fingers pushing through his neatly coifed hear before he pulled at his suit jacket and cravat. His other hand ran down his cheek before he looked to Mr Martins, the tall balding man glancing at Edward in an apologetic manner. Jack Martins was of slim build with an oval face, his green narrowed eyes were constantly set on his daughter, and his lips were usually pursed. He was pale and a moustache hovered just above his top lip.

"I am sorry for my daughter's rude manner, Edward," he spoke.

"I have grown used to it by now," Edward replied and he stood up, once again clasping his hands behind his back.

He kept his gaze lowered, but fully on Evelyn. She was a charming girl, he supposed. She was always fretting about their being more to life outside of the Martins estate. She spent her piano lessons with Edward talking instead of letting her fingers press against the keys. It always tended to be Edward who conducted the music as she spoke, her elbows on the edge of the instrument near the keys as she spoke. He would listen and smile softly at her words.

"Has she often caused you trouble?" Jack wondered and Evelyn stood up, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I do not cause trouble," she denied. "Besides, why must I learn to play the piano? You already intend to marry me off soon."

Jack almost stumbled then as his daughter folded her arms over her stomach. The blue dress she wore tumbled down to her feet. The material was plain, only buttons decorated the back where it came together. The sleeves were three quarter in length, but she did not wear gloves on her fingers. Evelyn never wore gloves, nor did she comply with the women's fashion of the times. There was something about fashion which bored her more than most.

"Robert Jacques is a wealthy businessman, Evelyn. He will take good care of you. The arrangement is scarcely completed."

It was then when Edward sensed the shift in the atmosphere. Evelyn's glower increased towards her father and she began to move from the room, almost tripping over her long skirt as she went.

"I am truly glad to know that I am nothing more than a transaction in your life."

"Evelyn-"

"Do not bother," Evelyn interrupted, emphasising each word.

Edward stood then and watched Evelyn storm from the dining hall and down the main corridor, her feet hitting the tiled floor with haste as she went.

"I do apologise, Edward," Jack said again and Edward shook his head.

"Do you wish for me to speak with her?" Edward dared to ask and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"See if she listens to you..." Jack trailed off and Edward left that as an open invitation to follow Evelyn out from the hall.

He managed to catch up with her quickly, seeing that she was sat on the swing by the side of the house. The weather was overcast and the grass was long after a week of constant rain. Her hands curled around the rope which hung from a tree's branch, her gaze downcast and Edward could already sense that the tears had begun to stream from her cheeks.

"Evelyn," he whispered her name.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before awkwardly tugging at the three quarter length sleeve on her gown. Her blonde curls were askew on the top of her head with thanks to the wind.

"I am sorry," she suddenly spoke. "You should not have had to be privy to that...my father...he angers me more than I care to admit..."

"You are all he has left," Edward spoke to her, standing before the swing she sat on. "I am sure he cares for you very much."

"Then why does he wish to send me to a man I scarcely know or even love?" she dared to ask him. "I have danced with Robert Jacques at one ball and have taken one stroll with him through the park. How can he know that he wants to marry me from that?"

Shrugging, Edward perched on the tree stump near the swing as Evelyn pushed herself with her feet, scuffing the shoes she wore, but failing to care.

"He is a wealthy man. The Jacques and the Martins family are prestigiously known."

"For their inherited wealth," Evelyn scoffed. "Ever since mother died he has been distant. He scarcely spends time with me, but when he does it is to discuss how much of a failure I am to him. I have half a mind to leave here and do something worthwhile with my time."

"And who would I tutor then?" he wondered back and she let out a small life as Edward clasped his hands together in front of himself and in between his legs.

"You scarcely tutor me. You play the piano whilst I sit and moan to you," Evelyn replied. "Will that stop when I marry?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably on the stump as she stopped swinging on the seat and waited for his response. He finally moved to look at her, standing tall and moving to the back of the swing. She felt his hands pull at the ropes, hauling her into the air before he let her go.

"I believe that would depend on your husband," Edward replied. "I will continue to tutor you if that is what you wish."

His palms made contact with her back to push her forwards again and she turned her head over her shoulder to look back at him.

"I wish for you to continue being my friend," she whispered and Edward gave her a stiff smile.

"And I wish to continue as your friend," he assured her. "Perhaps it would be for the best if you spoke to your father?"

"He will not listen to me," Isabelle looked in front again. "He has no time for me, nor does he care for my opinion. What more can I do to convince him to give me more time? Why should he be the one to pick who I marry, anyway? He cannot decide who I love."

It was the one time when Edward wanted to agree with her fully. He did not understand why she should be forced into a marriage with a man she had met less than a handful of times. He could see that Evelyn was not the type of person to settle down with a man she had not met. She was not a girl who sat on the porch and swooned over the handsomeness of men who went passing.

"Only you know who you love," Edward whispered and he took a moment to help the swing stop moving before he walked to face her again, inclining his head and offering out his arm to her. "We can take a walk, if you wish? I am sure your father will not begrudge you a walk through the forest."

"Are you certain?" she jested with him. "He already has his doubts about you, Mr Cullen."

"Does he truly?" Edward asked back in an amused voice.

She laced her arm into his before walking by his side, something about his arm in hers causing her pulse to race.

"I think he believes that your family wishes for a higher status by befriending me," Evelyn said truthfully. "I do not know why. Your father is a doctor. He is well respected...much more so than my father...I hear the way people speak of him."

"You should not listen to gossip," Edward replied, wandering with her through the trees, stepping over a stump first before making sure she did not trip over it. "Gossip often brings people nothing but misery."

"Often," Evelyn echoed back to him, looking to the tall trees above her. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Edward wondered back.

She playfully nudged his stomach, a bold move no other woman would dream of doing. "Has no woman come along and brought more than a crooked smile to your face?"

Said smile appeared as soon as she had spoken and a deep chuckle left him.

"No woman has come along," he responded, almost noting her trip over her own two feet as her eyes remained more focused on the clouded sky above her.

Edward quickly caught her waist, his other hand moving to her bare wrist, his cold fingers covering her skin. She winced at the feeling and Edward's hand before he moved it up her arm and to the end of her gown where his coldness could not affect her.

"You are freezing," Evelyn whispered. "Is it truly that cold? Are you coming down with something?"

"No," Edward whispered as he dared to keep his arm around her waist, the material of her skirts bunching in his fingers. "I have always been cold...try not to worry about it."

"Uncommonly cold," she muttered, her hand moving to his shoulder to assure him she was fine to stand on her own accord.

He watched as she turned on her heel and began to move forwards, thinking of what could have happened. He knew that he had to be careful, but the feeling of her warm skin on his cold skin was enough to bring out some form of feeling inside of him. It was something he kept hidden due to fear.

"Are you coming, Edward?" she called after him and he looked to her as she tossed her head over her shoulder to stare at him.

"Of course," he whispered back and followed her once again.

...

A/N: So I decided to make a story where Edward has just come out of his rebellious phase. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn wandered around Wahpeton's central park in the cloudy atmosphere. She watched on as children played in the park, laughing and joking with each other. Evelyn smiled at them as she folded her arms over her stomach and her skirts swayed around her ankles. She carried an umbrella in her hands, allowing it to sway from side to her side.

Her father had gone into the local post office, claiming that he had business to take care of. He had left her to wander around the park for a while whilst he continued with his business. Thankfully she had managed to avoid anyone who looked her way. Of course they knew who she was. Everyone knew Evelyn Martins as a high class socialite. They also knew her as a bit of a disappointment to her father. Apparently the girl failed to care about keeping up with the local fashions and her etiquette was terrible.

"Miss Martins."

Evelyn turned around at the sound of her name. She looked over to where the voice had come from and smiled widely. The sight of the couple walking towards her caused her to twirl her umbrella under her arm, offering her hand to them as per usual.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen," she greeted, shaking each of their hands gently. "How nice it is to see you again."

"And you, Miss Martins," Carlisle responded. "Is your father not escorting you on such a lovely day?"

"Father is busy attending to business," Evelyn replied. "I prefer the quietness. It gives me time to think."

"Edward tells us that your piano lessons are coming along well," Esme said and Evelyn could not help but gawk at her beauty for a moment.

She wore mid length gloves over her arms, the whiteness almost blending in with her pale skin. Her hair was neatly pinned on the top of her head. The dress she wore came down to her ankles, the blue colour a deep shade and intricately decorated. Carlisle looked smart too, his grey suit fitting his body well and a hat on the top of his head.

"He is a good tutor," Evelyn replied. "He is a charming young man...I am glad I have had the chance to befriend him."

"He is just as fond of you," Esme promised the girl, not failing to notice the red blush which crept up on her cheeks. "He should be here in a moment. He was lagging behind and admiring the view."

"He seems to do that quite often," Evelyn said with a small smile, only then did she note Edward moving towards them. His hands hung behind his back, his fingers laced together as he gave a small smile to Evelyn once he stood by his parent's side.

"Evelyn," he spoke, forgetting titles and she smiled to him.

"Edward."

Carlisle took a few seconds to look between the young couple and then nodded softly, squeezing Esme's hand before lacing their arms together. His wife smiled to him too, nodding in agreement to what he was thinking.

"Edward, why don't you escort Miss Martins through the park? It is a lovely day and I am sure you two have a lot to discuss," Carlisle said and Edward took a moment to offer Evelyn his arm.

She took hold of it and Esme and Carlisle began to walk in front of them. Edward walked at a slower pace with his arm inside of Evelyn's. He offered to carry her umbrella for her, tucking it under his own arm as she looked up to him.

"How have you been since I last saw you?" she asked from him.

"Well," he nodded back. "I have tutored some others, but none of them are as horrific as you."

Evelyn let out a shrill laugh at that and Edward's lips quirked upwards as he heard her. He couldn't help but smile at her laugh. The sound was intoxicating and enough to make his spirits rise. She squeezed his arm before swaying from side to side on her walk.

"Your father and mother just told me you sing my praises to them," Evelyn replied.

"No," Edward spoke. "I doubt you would want them to know the truth. Your terrible piano skills are safe with me."

"Well, I thank you for that," Evelyn replied.

"And how have you fared?" Edward changed the conversation and she scoffed lowly before shaking her head and bowing it so her gaze fell to the floor.

"There was a ball last night at the Jacques household," Evelyn said in a small voice and Edward wondered what had happened. He could easily read her mind, but he tended to respect her privacy. He respected her more than he cared to admit.

"I spoke with Robert about...whether or not it was true that I was to marry him..."

Edward delicately took hold of her hand as he felt her begin to tremble. He led her from the main path and over the grass. A bench sat underneath a set of trees. Evelyn's hand inside of Edward's fit delicately, but she did not seem to mind. His gloved fingers prevented his cold skin from touching her warm skin. Slowly, he urged her to sit down before he settled next to her and arched his body forwards and to the side. Taking hold of his handkerchief from his pocket, he handed it to Evelyn.

"I am sorry," she spoke. "How many times have you seen me cry recently?"

"It matters not to me, Evelyn," he promised her, watching intently as she wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Evelyn shook her head. "He would not dare hurt me in front of his guests."

"What did he do?"

"He told me that we are to marry in the winter, but he said the chance of there being any love in our relationship is slim. I have no other purpose to him but to bear his children and answer his every command. He was controlling, Edward. He...the way he held me...he spoke to me...I sobbed to my father last night and begged him not to make me marry him. He did nothing but tell me to grow up and do my duty."

Moving his hand, Edward rested it on her back and ran it up and down her dress. She kept still before slumping back, effectively trapping his hand between her back and the seat.

"Is that all I am to be, Edward? Am I truly nothing more than a man's possession?" she worried and Edward took the handkerchief from her fingers and wiped her tears from her cheek.

She took a moment to gulp and Edward could feel the heat radiating from her skin. It was intoxicating. Her entire presence had been intoxicating when he had first met her. He remembered the first time he had seen her. He had thought little of her. She seemed like a whining high class girl. How wrong he had been. The more time he spent with her then the more he enjoyed her company.

And now he could not help but think of her as his closest friend. He cared for her as much as he could. That much was apparent.

"You are much more than that," he promised her. "Perhaps Robert is as nervous as-"

"-He was horrible," Evelyn interrupted him. "He was cruel and horrid. What am I to do? Would it be horrific for me to run?"

"You cannot run away, Evelyn," Edward whispered. "You would not be safe. What would you do?"

"Live a better life," she said and Edward shook his head at her.

"No," he responded. "You cannot go out there alone."

"Evelyn, there you are."

Evelyn made a move to stand up as she heard her father approach them. She looked over to her father and Edward stood too, his hand still in the small of her back as his fingers danced over her gown and she shivered at the soothing motion.

"I met Edward and his parents. We were just taking a walk through the park."

"We need to go home," he responded and Evelyn struggled to believe how rude he was being. She took a moment to look up to Edward and he nodded back, releasing her back from his hand and handing her the umbrella she had been carrying.

"Pleasure to see you, Mr Martins," he inclined his head and then looked back to the man's daughter. "Evelyn."

"A word, Edward," Jack spoke lowly and inclined his head to the side. Edward gave Evelyn another small smile before he wandered over the grass to the tree which Jack now stood underneath.

Evelyn sighed and wandered around the park again by herself, swinging her umbrella as she went.

"What is it you wanted, Mr Martins?" Edward dared to ask the man once he stood across from him and looked him in the eye. He moved a hand through his hair and then stood tall.

"My daughter will no longer require piano lessons. I think your time tutoring her has come to an end." Mr Martins replied and rocked back and forth on his heels.

It took a few moments for Edward to realise what he was trying to do. He didn't need to read the man's mind to know. He was not particularly difficult to read. Jack looked to his daughter as she wandered around the water fountain and Edward followed his gaze.

"I also suspect she will not require me to visit her?" Edward continued; a smirk of disbelief on his face as he did so. It took a moment for Jack to realise what he was saying and the cockiness inside of the boy's voice.

"You have been around her for too long," Jack commented and Edward shook his head back and forth. "I fear what she will turn into if you are around her for much longer. She is already disobedient."

"She has a mind of her own," Edward said. "I did nothing to encourage her. She is a good friend of mine."

"And she is to marry one of the wealthiest men in town," Jack seethed. "If he was to find out about you and her then I doubt he would be happy."

"She is a friend," Edward replied. "There is-"

"-Don't think that I am foolish," Jack warned. "I am no idiot. Now, you will not call on our house. You will not speak to Evelyn and you will not try to contact her. She is to marry in a couple of months and do her duty as a wife."

"And has she told you what she thinks of her betrothed?"

"Enough," Jack warned Edward, glowering before beginning to back away from him. "You are a decent boy, Edward. I can see that, but I do not want you near Evelyn."

Edward remained rooted on the spot as Jack wandered away from him and back to Evelyn. He wrapped his arm around his daughter's arm and led her away. Evelyn craned her neck to look at Edward, her brows furrowing. He did nothing, merely kept quiet as he watched her being dragged away from him.

...

A/N: Thank you to KlaysIsMySoulMate for reviewing the first chapter. Thanks to anyone following and I do hope you will let me know what you think!


End file.
